Flamegirl
Flamegirl, sometimes called "Flamey", is one of the five members of the Dandy Alliance in TOME, a Spellcaster with the power of fire. Unbeknownst to her, the antivirus program - or "Purple Flame" - to cure the Forbidden Power had been attached to her character model in Episode 3, which was the power source of the Dragon Bug. This made her the only person able to stop the Power's influence on Alpha, and later put her in risk of brain death when the Flame was used by Rubirules to try and control SOFDTI. Biography Before the events of TOME, Flamegirl was partners with the user of Neomutant in programming at their high school. She got mad at the heavy amount of secrecy and thus left Neomutant behind. Season 1 Flamegirl first appears in episode 1 You Gotta Virus where she is talking to Gamecrazed and awaits the arrival of the rest of her friends. Alpha and Kirbopher finally arrive and they all begin to discuss plans on how they'll deal with the hackers who keep ravaging TOME. Season 2 Personality Flamegirl is quite confident in both herself and others. She is quite powerful in battle, and capable of playing the game very well. She enjoys talking with her friends, whether it be the guys or girls, it doesn't seem to matter, as long as they are close to her. She cares for all of them, but none more than Alpha. When the Forbidden Power took over his body and he transformed into a monster, she kept asking about him and trying to figure out what was wrong, more intently than the others. Relationships *Alpha: Her apparent love interest, the two are quite close. She is impressed by the sheer power and confidence Alpha exerts while using the Forbidden Power. *Kirbopher: The two seem to be close friends, but due to both being close to Alpha, they also appear to have a rivalry for his friendship, they often get into fights and arguments and seem to disagree a lot about things. *Nylocke: Flamegirl knows more about Nylocke's true personality than any of the others, due to the fact that she was online when he logged on drunk one day. *Gamecrazed: The two have not interacted very much. *Saturndiva: She, Flamegirl, and Whyti are close friends, and often hang out within the confines of ;Mechcity. *Whyti: She, Flamegirl and Saturndiva are close friends, and often hang out within the confines of ;Mechcity. *Hackers: Like the rest of her group, she often fights hackers together with her friends. *Neomutant : Though Flamegirl has dismissed him several times, and regards him as a stalker with clear distain, Neomutant still pursues her affection, going as far as to join TOME as a hacker to protect her from Alpha. *Rockoon: Flamegirl, along with Alpha, approached her age-old Hacker enemy towards the end of Episode 1. This was when she first saw the Forbidden Power within Alpha. Abilities *Flame Bullet: A rapid projectile attack that allows the user to shoot small blasts of fire from their fingers. *Rocket Burn: A charging dash attack in which the user is enveloped in searing flames. This move can also be turned into a spinning attack. *Angry Burst: A short-range but forceful attack made of concentrated flames. *Sun Bomb: A chargable projectile attack that moves slowly but causes a greater explosion upon impact. *The Anti-Virus: A purple flame that acts as a vaccine against the Forbidden Power, which she unknowningly obtained from Ravenfreak in Episode 3. TOME RPG Adaptation Flamegirl's design for the TOME RPG adaptation shows vibrant colors of orange with some similarities with her second season design. Her personality and voice remains the same. Gallery Flamegirl.png|Flamegirl's season 1 design Trivia *Flamegirl's ID number is 008-974-659. * Her and Alpha seem to refer to each other by their real names at times. Category:Main Character Category:Female Character Category:Spellcaster Category:Character